Anna
|kanji=アンナ |rōmaji=Anna |alias= |name= Jiretto Ekuseru |race= |gender=Female |age=19 |height= 3'2" (Exeed) 5'11" (Human) |weight=27 lbs (Exceed) 102 lbs (Human) |birthday=February 14 |eyes=Blue |hair=Pink |blood type= O |affiliation= Embargo |previous affiliation= |mark location=Right Shoulder |occupation= Magic Council Intelligence Officer |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner=Jiretto Ekuseru |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Alive |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Aera Ice Magic Ice-Make Transformation |image gallery= yes }} Anna (アンナ, Anna) is a female hailing from a parallel universe known as . Brought to as an egg alongside one hundred other members of her kin, she was found and cared for by the locals of a small village in , until she was forced to flee following an attack by one of 's demons. Left with no essential purpose, Anna became a member of the guild and settled down as a for the time being, honing her skills in . However, she would yet again be forced to move after the guild had agreed to auction her off as a valuable item, seeing as though her kind had never been seen by the world before. Eventually, her long voyage of escaping slave trade owners led her to Jiretto Ekuseru, whose ignorance she took advantage of for her own well being. In time, the two became partners, with Anna initially serving as the man's mentor during his childhood. She is now a member of the Embargo, working undercover for the . Appearance Anna is a small Exceed with pink colored fur. A feline heralded for her beauty by the rest of her kin, it is especially noticeable in regards to her large blue eyes, which almost appear to have a life of their own. She has three whiskers protruding from each side of her face and a small, feeble nose that functions far better than it would initially seem. A string responsible for holding a small emerald is worn across her forehead and tied behind her back; the gem is said to hold a certain amount of magic power inside of it, as opposed to being purely a cosmetic item. In completion, she adorns a yellow colored dress on most occasions --without the necessity for sleeves, seeing as though her prowess as an ice mage has blessed her with a certain degree of immunity to the weather. The dress is left open on the backside, leaving room for Anna to utilize her wings and make it all the more comfortable for her tail. Personality More often than not, Anna is a pleasant entity who finds happiness in the success of others. However, her label as a dark mage is truly uncharacteristic for her personality, especially when taking into consideration some of her more frequented hobbies, such as her collection of all objects pink. This is a clear reference to her favorite color --and otherwise obsession-- pink; whenever something pink appears, Anna suddenly turns a notch in her mind and tries effortlessly to get her hands on the given item. She is also known to take advantage of her good looks when met by other exceeds, especially those who are male, relying on her seductive appeal to get what she wants. Magic and Abilities Trivia Category:Exceed Category:Female Category:Mages